The Right Christmas
by Kayomitsu
Summary: Bernard has a problem, and her name is Lily. She is the second in command and this christmas they have reached the right age. The handbook states that when a male elf reaches 19 the female chosen for him turns 17 they gotta get hitched.rewrite1
1. Chapter 1

Loud shouting muffled by a red oak door decked with tinsel and wreaths rang throughout the corridor. Outside the door elves bustled about chattering happily about Christmas and different odds and ends.

Not that it wasn't interesting to see Bernard the head elf and his second in command, Lily fight, it was but it was happening now on a nearly daily occurance. The door slammed open and a tan skinned elf that looked as if she had honey woven into her skin with the darkest chocolate curls running all the way down her back stalked out in a fast manner nearly bumping into a small elf.

"Bernard! No, the decorators cannot complete all THREE halls in ONE day! What are you? An insane workaholic that doesn't realize that even though Christmas is only roughly two weeks away that normal elves can't and won't work so fast that their heads are spinning!" She growled out whirling to face the doorway where another elf a male, stood with short pin curls that hung down to his ears partially covered with a red beret for the day.

"As you have said before Christmas is twelve days away! Now is crunch time! Not laze about all day and do whatever you feel like!" He retorted, Bernards' cheeks flushed from yelling.

"You are sooooo" she cut off, grabbing a nearby wrapping bow and throwing it at him. Bernard deftly caught the flying paper object.

"So what? So in control you can't stand it? So good looking you glare at yourself in the mirror everyday?" Bernard toyed with the little bow before taking the safety pin that had been expertly pushed through and not clipped shut.

"Oh that's low. Besides, you know I'm glaring at you for invading my personal space." She blew some curls out of her forehead.

"Why I even grace you with my presence I will never know." Bernard tossed the bow back. "That green will clash with the wrapping paper on rack six. And that wrapping paper is a favorite with the kids." He said calmly at her incredulous glance.

"What do you have stuck up your-"

"Ah, ah, ah, no swearing now." Bernard chimed in, interrupting a now red faced Lily.

"Five dollars that she lunges next." A preteen elf whispered to Curtis. The transaction went unnoticed by the bickering pair.

True to the bet Lily lunged. Running headlong into Bernard she however made a small detour, crashing into his side. Bernard sprawled onto the floor.

"If you wanted me so badly you could have put your name on the list. The bottom mind you." Bernard stated. The flustered elf quickly got up from her compromising position.

"So swearing isn't allowed but perverted illusions are? Gosh Bernard listen to yourself sometime." With that Lily stalked out of the room.

As Curtis helped Bernard up he looked at him imploringly.

"What?" He asked while blowing one of his shining curls off of his forehead.

"As you said, its twelve days till Christmas and you are now nineteen hundred years old and Lily had her seventeen hundereth birthday yesterday. When are you going to admit that you have a bit of work to do in twelve days and tell Santa about it?" Curtis intoned. Bernards' eyes widened and he slid down the door to sit.

"I thought I had one more year." He muttered. Curtis shook his head.

Santa or Scott Calvin as he was formerly known as sauntered up.

"What's happening Bernard?" He asked, his eyes caring. Bernard looked at Curtis for help. Curtis sighed.

"Fine," he admonished " Bernard has to get married by Christmas eve like you had to. But lucky or shall we say, unluckily for him, he knows who he has to get to agree to marry him." Curtis explained.

"What? Jeez Bernard, and your still pretty young. Generally speaking of course." Santa declared. "Well, who is it?" Bernard moaned from his position on the floor, the sinking realization of exactly what he was about to have to do dancing circles on his mind.

"Lily. Freaking Second-In-Command- Lily." Bernard supplied. Santa raised his eyebrows.

"Well does she know?" he implored. Curtis looked at Santa.

"She is about to remember right about…. Now." Curtis said, and as if on cue a loud yell resounded through the windows.

"Bernard!" Lilys' voice trilled from wherever it was she had stalked off to. But it wasn't angry as everybody had thought, it was more scared than anything. Bernard shot up from the floor his face a mask of worry.

"Go, Bernard." Scott said.

Without further prompting Bernard sprinted out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know where I was going when I stormed out of the workshop. Bernard is just so infuriating! I don't know how any of the other elves stand it.

Sitting on the edge of the cliff overlooking the frozen lake where we sometimes ice skated on our down time. I looked out at the afternoon sun glistening off of the ocean. I didn't run far, only to the edge of town, I needed to think. Didn't Bernard realize how I felt? That every fight we had afterwards I wanted to hug him and never let go? I guess not. Not in my seventeen hundred years have I ever even hinted to him that I liked him. I wasn't like any of the other elves. I dressed less childishly like Bernard, in my own dark green tunic that was cinched by a brown leather belt at my hips and my silver ¾ pants tucked into a pair of delicate white boots that didn't curl at the toe. I wasn't very cold, no, I guess you could say I was made of snow. When I was a baby I needed a very cold room or else I got very sick.

Sighing, I picked up a clump of snow and started forming it with my fingers into a small pixie shape. A chill swept over me, my earlier thought coming back to me. I was now seventeen hundred years old. Bernard had already reached nineteen hundred years old a couple of weeks ago. Until now I hadn't thought much of it, but now. How had I let this important detail of my life slip away into darkness until now? We had to get married by Christmas eve. My heart jumped at the prospect. But sank just as fast. There was no way Bernard would agree to marry me. We fought to much for much of a friendship to ever be between us. Us, there would never be an us.

Silently I mused over this, pushing a dark tendril behind my delicately pointed ear. A loud crash drew my attention. Looking up I had just enough time to see snow plummet to my head along with a broken tree branch. The cliff was at least seventy five feet up. I felt my body go over the edge of the cliff. Scrambling I grabbed a root a good ten feet down from the cliff edge. The root wouldn't hold me for long. I could already feel it giving way. As it gave way I drew my breath in and screamed.

"Bernard!" I cried out as I began to drop, root apparently was growing up the cliff lucky for me but I was growing father away from the edge. Fear ripped through me as I adjusted my hold. I was strong , I could hold on for however long I liked but it was the height thing. A seventy foot drop to the ice wouldn't be beneficial to my small five foot two frame. Footsteps were growing closer in the deafening silence.

"Lily! Where are you?" It was Bernard! I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't know I had been holding.

"Down here!" I called, silently cursing my voice for wavering. I looked up, Bernards' face popping over the edge his eyes immediately going to me, hanging onto the root for dear live.

"Lily! O my gosh, are you okay?" He asked quickly. I nodded.

"I think I am okay. But, however this root is giving way, the next time it moves its going down to the bottom." I supplied. Bernard nodded. Suddenly Curtis popped his head over the edge, Bernard barely glanced at him.

"So, how is hanging with the cliff been? Have I missed any important conversations?" He asked? I glared at him.

" No Curtis you haven't but I believe that the cliff would like for you to join us." I shot up at him. Santa joined us.

"Now I see why Bernard ran all the way here." Santa murmured under his breath. I raised my eyebrows. Bernard hadn't just walked here he ran? Wow, that thought alone could leave me thinking for a whole entire night. Then the unthinkable happened. The root ripped again. I screamed. I thought I saw Bernards face drop. Now, though I was ten maybe fifteen feet from the ground near the edge of the lake. And I couldn't hold on for much longer, the root had gotten slick with my hand on it. The ice flakes on it were melting.

"I can't hold on for much longer!" I called up as my grip slipped a little more. A small tuft of snow fell on me okay not a tuft, a little ledge filled with snow had given way with the rip so both snow and dirt fell straight onto my head, the extra weight was too much along with the shock, I was falling again. I've rather always liked the feeling of falling. But the impact on the ground was something I wasn't prepared for.

I let out a small cry partly from the pain my abdomen was in, partly from the shock. Everything seemed to be getting darker but I knew that I was just slowly passing out. Strong arms picked me up, holding me bridal style. I hadn't even noticed the approach. I lifted my eyes to see Bernard looking at me with what I had never seen in his eyes, worry, and something else that I didn't know what it was.

"Bernard?" I asked. His brow furrowed as he began carrying me away towards the factory.

"Yes?" He questioned, his eyes on my face.

"I'm sorry." I told him. And I was. "and thank you." I meant it.

"Why?" He asked.

"If I hadn't started up another fight, which I do because that's the only way I know how to talk to you because I don't know what to say other wise then I wouldn't have stalked off to here to get in trouble by falling off of a cliff." I explained. "And I thank you for coming and getting me when I fell." I was dizzy now.

"Its okay Lily. And I'm sorry for yelling at you." Bernard answered me. I smiled and pressed my face against his chest, falling into the oncoming darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

As I carried Lily back to the housing I decided to make a detour to Misses Clause, perhaps she could help. Emotional Conflict. From the way everything has been going crazy I should probably be put into a padded room with no mention of Christmas or Lily. Yeah, speaking to myself again. Isn't that certifiably insane?

Glancing down at the tiny elf in my arms I watched her sleep or as it was, passed out to a minor condition. Snowflakes had settled themselves on her eyelashes just far enough away that they wouldn't melt.

'_When has she had the time to get this pretty?' _ I mused. _'Wait, whoa, random thought about Lily GO AWAY, I do not need you distracting me from walking or whatever.' _ I thought agitatedly at myself. I Bernard, do not think creepily nice things about people, it just is not done! Christmas is only twelve days away; this is not the time for idle thoughts. I berated myself. Yup Santa was right, I was my own whipping boy.

Quieting my thoughts I forced myself to observe where I was, shifting Lily up more so that she wasn't hanging from my arms like I was about to drop her. The busyness of Christmas was all around me as the smaller, younger elves bustled, some holding baskets of mistletoe, some with overly large plates of fresh out of the oven cookies all thoroughly decorated. Other elves were working on new outside toys like sleds or snowboards. I winced as one of the elves on a snowboard got himself stuck into a loose pile of snow.

The sounds of my footsteps changed from the icy crunch of snow to more of a muffled click on the cobblestone walkway leading to the housing. Out of the trees I was now in plain sight. The elves all seemed to see me at the same time. Now forming lines on either side of me as I walked, all blinking and rubbing their eyes to see if they were seeing things or if I, Bernard was really carrying Lily who just about fifteen minutes ago was yelling at like no tomorrow.

Enough of this, gathering my magic I felt the familiar tingling sensation of teleportation as we both popped to the front of the Clauses apartments. Shifting Lily to one arm I knocked on the brightly decorated door complete with mini stockings with the human kids names on it and little Buddies too. Two agonizing seconds later Mrs. Clauses round face appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, Bernard, what a nice surprise," she commented until her eyes landed on Lily, "Why you idiot get in her and put her on the couch!" She exclaimed, immediately switching to what I like to call "mommy mode" it was rather annoying if you were the center of attention when she was in "mommy mode" but other than that she got a lot of things done. I complied, setting her gently on the couch, I watched as he curls cascaded down the edge to pool on the floor slightly.

"Bernard, what happened?" She questioned. Brushing a strand idly away from her face.

"She fell, ten maybe fifteen feet off the cliff. She got into a bit of trouble." I admitted to her. Mrs. Clause nodded.

"I see, Bernard you have to leave, I need to check for broken bones and I don't want you hovering over me." Mrs. Clause said while pushing me back out the door.

The door closed behind me with a finality I could only hope to never have to hear again.

I sighed, perhaps some deskwork would take my mind off of things. Yes, I decided, holing myself up in my office was the thing I needed, never nothing to do in there.

Making my way down to the second floor I managed to avoid most of the elves. The ones I didn't manage to avoid shot me curious glances, some, shockingly enough, _Jealous_ glares. I ignored them all, and shut myself in my soundproof office. Finding a big enough folder I picked up a red and white striped pen and looked at the first form. I glared at the form when I read the first question:

Please write a paragraph about the second in command explaining interaction with the other elves including you.

Did reminders of Lily who was at the moment with Mrs. Clause vow to follow me wherever I go?

Rubbing my temple, I sighed and started writing. This was going to be a long night.

Author note: YAY chapter number three!!!! Haha I love Bernard. He is so klutzy and adorable in the movie the way he acts I fell in love with him in five minutes flat.

Author and cast talk after scene.

Lily: Did you have to try to ax me right at the get-go?

Me: No, I just needed the drama needed to start off the roller coaster of what is going to happen.

Bernard: Just WHAT is going to happen? I have seen inside your mind before and it scares me just what might happen.

Me: Some sad parts, angry parts, fun parts all leading up to the best part at the end.

Lily: Your sending me off somewhere aren't you.

Me: I told you nothing everybody **stage whispers** she is going to Vegas people with somebody else after something happens.

Bernard: People reading this don't read THAT it's a SPOILER!! She already has most of it mapped out but lots of stuff depends on you people. So review and tell us!

Me: Yea and give Bernard more paperwork going through all the stuff that you right and then giving it to me!

Bernard: Don't tell them to do that. My pen is all out of ink.

Lily: guys you get the picture, don't you? The author needs her readers to feed her ideas. Well I' off to get cookies everybody, anybody want one?


	4. Chapter 4

Flop! Tiredly flipping the huge folder closed and slapping a stamp on the front I carelessly tossed it in the correct pile. Man, that thought was depressing. Yea, welcome to the life of the infamous life of Bernard, Santa's head elf.

I grabbed the next folder in line when a smaller hand stopped it from going anywhere.

'Who has infiltrated my lair?' I thought to myself as I looked up. It was Curtis. I saw him give me a hard look.

"Bernard, how long have you been here?" He asked, eyeing the messy frizz I called hair. Hey, when I work I tend to mess it up somehow. I glanced at the clock, it was, five in the morning. I had been working since six last evening. At least time goes fast in my lair. Hah, what a joke, my lair is apparently able to be gotten into by a nine hundred year old elf. The sleepless night suddenly caught up. I yawned.

"Eleven hours. Why?" I asked. Curtis sighed tiredly this time he just caught my wrist and held it back.

"Because for one, Lily is supposed to wake up sometime today and you, well," He drifted off.

"What?" I intoned, annoyed. Curtis, rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Well, you look like you got attacked with a blowdryer and were up running for two days straight."

Curtis came around my desk. Okay, angry Curtis does not know boundary lines. He grabbed my arm and hauled me up.

"Come on Bernard, you are going to bed." Curtis told me while dragging me out of my office. "Besides, that room is making me all unhappy like you are most of the time." He continued.

Unhappy? What?

"Wait, me? Unhappy? When am I ever unhappy?" I burst out. Score one for emotions.

Curtis glanced back at me.

" Umm, lets see, the twelve days before Christmas, and the rest of the time after Christmas." He threw back at me.

"Am not!" I retort at him. Wow, I haven't felt this ticked since that one time when Lil- wait thoughts again SHUT UP! No Lily talk!

"Are too!" We have reached my room surprisingly. Curtis opened the door and tossed me through the door way using my unbalance at the sudden stop as to propel me. The door slammed shut and I hear the lock click. Okay, what idiot has taken over Curtis and driven him to lock me in my own room? I looked at my sleigh bed. Another yawn stretched my jaw and I rubbed the back of my neck absently while slouching over to my bed. Kicking off my shoes and taking off my hat I climbed in. Suddenly I was counting.

5…4…3…2 … And I watch the insides of my eyes turn into a snowy land situated still on the north pole but a long ways away. It was home. The tiny house that always smelled like warm chocolate chip cookies and the color green. I don't know how to describe what a color smells like. I felt the rest of me relax as my mind lost consiousness into one of the best dreams I have ever had.

Author note: Well, another Bernard POV. Sorry this chapter is like a filler but the next one is in Lily POV. dont worry hilarity will ensue! hmm lets see what I will write now...

Cast talking

Bernard: Oh no. If she made me fall asleep then I will wake up some crazy way.

Lily: Dont worry Bernard, I'm sure you will be fairly safe. Right Alex? (author)

Alex: Riiight Lily. Perfectly safe.

Bernard: Should I be leaving now?

Lily: Yes you should, we are making plans to wake you up now.

Bernard: 'I dont want to know I really dont want to know' BYE!!!!! *runs off of stage*


	5. Chapter 5 Life changes

:WARNING: This chapter is filled with some VERY fluffy details resulting in a very euphoric feeling along with some hilarious annoyance. Also there is some lime-like parts. Don't read those parts if you have a virgin mind I don't want to be blamed in your minds quick decent into the gutter. OKAY on with da story!!!

Ah, brightness. No, bright light infiltrating my eyes, go away!

Giving off an audible groan I sat up slowly drawing my arm across my eyes to rub them open. Ah, much better I glanced around the room, hmm, it wasn't mine. Then I saw the picture of Buddy on the nightstand. So it was the Clauses extra room. But, why was I here? Noticing that I had a blue nightdress thing on, I climbed out of bed. Cool, the dress thing fell to about the middle if my thighs. Slipping on the white slippers that went with it I padded out to the main room. Muffled voices were discussing who would get to change Buddy next. Opening the door I saw Santa and his wife. Mrs. Clause took one look at me and ran full at me. She caught me up in a very parent like hug. Not knowing what else to do I hugged her back.

"Lily dear, your up! And right on time too!" Mrs. Clause exclaimed as she led me too the table. She moved a mug of cocoa (A/N okay I have to wonder, what normal food do elves eat? Do they eat nothing but cookies and junk food or do they actually eat healthy food?) towards me.

Wrapping my hands around the mug I sipped at the warm brown liquid.

"So, what time is it?" I ask Mrs. Clause, she glances at her wristwatch.

"Its about eleven am. On the eleventh day of Christmas." She announces. Breathing slowly I ask the boss of all the questions in my head.

"What happened? I feel like I got hit by a train and then got surrounded in a little nest of pillows." I ask her. Her face drops. I wonder what. (oh if your wondering she kinda got some mild amnesia.)

"Lily honey, you fell off of the cliff." She says sadly. The memories hit me like a tornado bent on knocking me over. Hearing that Bernard ran over to me, Curtis being somewhat sarcastic, falling the rest of the way down. Bernard carrying me back and apologizing to him.

Leaning heavily back on the chair I push some stray hair out of my face.

"Where is he?" I ask her.

"In his room sleeping." She says. Okay, I believe the falling off the cliff thing because I remember it but Bernard sleeping in? Not very believable. Seeing my expressing she continues " He worked non stop in his office until five in the morning. Curtis got so mad he locked him in his room to make him sleep."

So that's why Bernard was there before me that one time I went to the shop at three in the morning to leave gifts for some of the elves.

"Okay, I'm going to go and see him." I tell her, as I push up from the table, cocoa finished. She nods. Starting to walk I teleportate to his door. Jiggling the handle I realize its still locked. Im fine with that, sliding a pin still stuck in my hair out I jiggle it around in the lock until I hear the resounding click.

Gripping the handle I silently drift into his room. Surprisingly, his room is a dark green tone with gold highlights with little splashes of red everywhere. Wait ,whoa, since when did he have his room the same color as my work clothing? Whatever I brush it off as coincidence for now. Shuffling over to the large sleigh bed that held a sleeping Bernard I perched on the end of the bed.

"Bernard," I whisper at him loud enough for him to hear. His hand raises in a shooing motion. Scooting closer so that I sit at his midsection I bend my head near his ear and whisper his name again. Looking down at him as his eyes slowly open. When he registers that I am sitting beside him his reaction I don't think anyone could have guessed. He suddenly flips out from under the covers. Before I know it I am now on my back being pinned down by a flipped out Bernard. Yeah, a compromising position if you ask me.

"Bernard, I am not going to strangle you or anything but I just might pitch you out of the window if you don't stop pinning me down underneath you." I mutter as I look into his Brown eyes with my own green ones. Bernards eyes flash recognision.

:LIME PART, VIRGIN MINDS DO NOT READ I HAVE WARNED YOU:

My eyes widen as he lowers his head down beside mine, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"If you were going to do that you would have done that by now. And you aren't struggling." He whispers into my ear. Who has replaced the workaholic by a hormonal look alike?

"And if I tell you that I really can't struggle because I am basically in a full body pin down, what will you say then?" I retort, okay, I will play the hormone game. I remember playing this game with a lot of human boys when I was allowed to wander when I was fourteen just to see what the human world was like. It amused me to see them go crazy as I run around the corner and disappear.

Warm lips appear on my neck in the shape of a smile.

"Then I am going to say that a little part of your mind is telling you that your are the luckiest person alive and that you don't want it to stop." He murmurs against my neck. His hair although it is still a bit frizzy and messed up tickles the side of my face. I giggle. I open my mouth to say something back when the unthinkable happens. Hot lips crash onto mine silencing any retort that my brain could come up with. I think I'm seeing stars behind my eyelids as my eyes snap shut. Without thinking to I begin to kiss him back. Lips part to get breath as the close again just to resume again with more fervor. I feel Bernards hands leave my wrists as one of his arms supports him from crushing me and

another wraps around my waist to draw me closer. I don't care that my mother would lay an egg the size of California if she saw me like this. She is in the human world anyway. I cast off any staying cares and fist my hands in his hair.

A warm tongue slides across my lower lip asking to be let in. Opening my mouth in assent it dives in. We fight in a battle for dominance as Bernards hand leaves my waist and brushes my face. Only to go and travel my stomach through the flimsy material to travel back up and rest at my collar bone. I felt Bernards knee slip between my legs.

BAM! A large noise sounded throughout the place as something either fell or blew up.

: LIME IS OVER CONTINUE READING PLEASE:

We flew apart. I gasped for air I could tell my face was turning a decent shade of pink because Bernards cheeks were already a very nice shade of red. Finding my voice I spoke.

"What in the name of christmas was that?" I ask. Bernard was shoving shoes on and putting on his red beret hurridly.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" He said. Back to his usual self. I silently cursed in my head.

"It was a rhetorical question stupid!" I retort back as I use magic to dress myself in normal work clothing. We teleported to the outside where to our dismay, Curtis was running around with a few other elves, a small house that held some wrapping paper was slowly burning to the ground. I saw bernards face get very white then very red.

"CURTIS!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled like it was a curse or something. Curtis looked at him while he dumped some water on the fire.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! BUT YOU WERENT THERE TO ACTUALLY DO THIS JOB SO I HAD TO DO IT!" Curtis yelled back. Bernard turned on me.

"Lily! Because of your stupid antics that got us preoccupied I wasn't down here to watch Curtis or prevent this from happening." Bernard exclaimed. Wait, it was my fault? Mine? If I wasn't mistaken, he started it.

"ME? I started it? If I remember correctly you were the one that started it. I just didn't fling you out of the window like I should have!" I tell him. Bernard threw up his hands in the air and said something I don't think anything could have prepared me for.

"NO MATTER WHAT THE STUPID HANDBOOK SAYS I AM NEVER GOING TO EVER MARRY YOU!" He shouts at me. As his hand raised and came down on my cheek, hard. I felt like something got pulled out of me, like the very thing of my life just packed up and moved out. I had read the part of the handbook that talked about us having to get married. I'm sure Bernard skimmed over it but I had read the fine print. If we didn't get married by midnight Christmas eve then I will turn to dust or worse, be trapped Jack frosts mirror like the ones that really weren't loved or at least cared enough about to be at peace.

A hot tear slid down my cheek and dripped off.

"Then I guess that you will have to say good bye for the last time Christmas eve on midnight." My throat choked as tears cascaded down my face. Some of the female elves and Curtis all looked astonished at Bernard. I apparated to my room. Grabbing some clothing and essential stuff. I found Mrs. Clause in her living room and asked her to come with me. She gave Buddy to Judy who was reading a novel at the moment and grabbed some of her old clothes and we apparated to the human world. Las Vegas to be exact.

Finding a room was we went to a small coffee shop on the outskirts of town. There I told her everything from the time I went to his room to the time he told me the one thing that would kill me slowly in only eleven days counting today. I was already tired so took me to our highrise room and made me go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Sick feelings

I looked around, seeing elves everywhere staring at me as if I'd grown another head or something. I glared at them. What? I am ticked.

"Get back to work, yelling match is over." I order while storming back to my office.

Something is different though. The elves just scurry out of my way and there is still sound of voices in the workshop but they are more hushed. As if something is coming and they don't want it to hear them. Arriving at my office I pull out my key and unlock the door, slamming it shut behind me locking it again as well. I don't want to be bothered. Grabbing some bills to start paying off I sit normally in my chair and use a black pen to begin.

'Yay me, I get to be locked in my soundproof room doing what I love most. ' I think sarcastically to myself. After an hour or so I get a new pen from the plastic tote filled to the brim with pens.

The handbook slams into my desk so close to my face I feel the air brush against my face. I look up to see the pale face of Curtis who by the way has lost weight. When did that happen? I look at him incredulously.

"What, do you want so bad that you must attempt to slam that book into my head with as much force as you can?" I state. Curtis glares at me.

"Do you know what you have done? If you do then maybe it would have been better had this book slammed into your head and maybe cracked some sense into that oh so genius brain of yours!" he exclaims at me.

"Why, what big mistake have I made this time?" I ask him. I'm sure its just Curtis screwing up on the calculations and thinking that I'm wrong. (A/N: What a NUMBSKULL! Muahahaha the author is evil! Hehe)

Curtis opens the book to the marriage announcement page and points to section B1463. Dang, that writing is tiny. Where did this section come from?

I look at Curtis.

"The writing is too tiny for me to see genius." I tell him. Curtis slams a magnifying glass on the book. Ah, that is much better.

Lets see here…

_B1463: This article states that should the chosen elves not marry by midnight on Christmas eve the designated female will either turn to dust (this process starts on the second day of Christmas and completes at midnight Christmas eve.) or become trapped in the mirror of Jack Frost. This end depends on the status of the relationship between the Elves. We hope this never happens to any of the elves. ~ makers of the handbook._

I sat back with a thud. '' _how could I have done this?_A sick feeling made itself at home in my gut. Each time I breathed it would leave then come back worse than before. It felt like Lily was punching my stomach over and over. I wish she WAS. I felt like I had lead for my limbs. Nothing could make me feel any worse.

"Curtis where is she?" I asked brokenly. Curtis shook his head sadly.

"She is gone. Lily and the missus left after you smacked her." Oh yeah, I forgot I had done that. The pain doubled. I slid from my seat to lean against the wall. Gathering up my magic again I teleportated to my room and into my bed.

Oh, legendary figures it still smelled of her. Rolling over and burying my nose in the smell I let it all out and cried. No, I wouldn't leave this room for a while. It had the only reminders of her that were tangible. Waving my hand halfheartedly I locked the door.

Author note: okay people!!! For those of you that were angry at Bernard. (you know who you are ;P ) here is your retribution! Okay… I'm going to write some more in Lilies point of view. Because really, who wouldn't want to know what an elf and Mrs. Clause does in Las Vegas?

Cast talking

Bernard: You, are, EVIL!

Author: You know it. Just ask Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru (different character from different show): Yeah, she is the devils spawn. im telling you.

Author: I am not! **perfect angel halo appears around my head as I hold pitchfork behind my back**

Cast: **backing away slowly**


	7. Chapter 7 jealosy, and a FASHION SHOW?

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Ugh, who created such abominable things called alarm clocks? Raising my hand I hit the off button and sat up. Man, packing up and leaving the North Pole really makes you tired. But then again, I will get even more tired as the day drags on and it wont go away with sleep. Well, enough with the depressed thing, I have ten days to live and I am going to make the most of it.

After getting out of bed and throwing on a pair of tight jeans that started to flare at the knee and a dark green shirt with silver detailing and a risky neckline I set out for the kitchen where wonderful smells were coming from.

"Good morning Mrs. Clause!" I tell her as I sit at the breakfast bar.

"Oh please, were in the human world, call me Carol." She tells me. And I notice that she isn't all plump and gelatinous any more. She looks like she did when she was principal of the human school Charlie defaced. Oh I would have given anything to help him with that. It sounded so fun. I smile at her.

"Okay, Carol." I say. She hands me a plate of eggs and bacon with a side of toast with orange juice. "Cool, human food." I state while looking at the food wondering what it is.

"Hey, its breakfast food, don't knock it till you try it." Carol cajoles. I do. Its actually really good. In under ten minutes I have consumed all of it and some extra pieces of toast and orange juice.

"So what do you feel like doing today?" Carol asks me. Hmm good question.

"Well, this is Vegas." I tell her. She nods.

"Well, there is a walk sign up for a photo shoot to model some new clothing. I think that its some rich peoples dresses for like winter galas." Carol says while looking out of the glass wall and down. "Wow, did we have to get the top floor?" She asks. I look at her.

"Its better than having weirdos walking past your room at three in the morning." I say. "You ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yeah, just let me get my purse and we can roll out." She breezes out of the room while grabbing a light jacket and a pretty "for show" scarf. I slip on some heels and my own jacket and slip a wallet in my pocket. Oh the perks of having magic to help you. Carol returns holding her purse and we head out.

After getting some rather disturbing cat calls and whistles Carol turns to me.

"I see why you told me to get the top floor." She tells me. I smirk.

"You didn't hang out in Vegas when you were fifteen in elf years." I say back quietly so the people won't hear me say that. She looks at me odd but we just continue in silence out of the hotel and down the street.

The sign up place for the photoshoot was packed. But hey, we had time. I signed up and gave them my credentials. Then asked what the theme was.

"Oh we are doing winter wonderland and ice. Also I hope you don't mind having fake ears because we need to point your ears. You are smart, you are the first one that has actually asked." The man tells me. I smirk at him. "What?" he asks. Pulling my brown hair away from my ears.

"I was born like this so if I get the part then don't get me any fake ears." I say. He grins.

"Honey, you just secured yourself a spot in the photoshoot." He tells me smiling widely. "Just be back by three. And we are good to go." He finishes. I glance at my watch. One fifty. Okay I go out to where Carol is waiting for me.

"I got the part!" I giggle and she throws her arms around me! " We have to be back by three thought. I should come ten minutes early though. It makes the managers happier that way." I finish and we walk out and down to a restaurant beside a casino where a man is screaming his head off at an officer claiming that the casino took his money and didn't give him anything back. The officer guides the man to his car and shuts him in there while shaking his head.

After getting our seats a waitress with a pretty face, but nothing that pops at you comes over.

"Can I take your order?" She asks while smacking her chewing gum. Shooting her a 'don't give me that crap' look I glance at my menu.

"I will take shrimp with a side of sauce and iced tea." I tell her. She scribbles it down.

Carol looks at her menu and decides.

"I will take a coffee, black I am not hungry at the moment." I look at her. She winks at me flashing me a box of chocolate in her purse. Wow, that woman is thin as a rail and still eats straight chocolate. The waitress leaves and we are left alone.

Suddenly a little girl skips into the resturant. She spots us and skips over. Coming over to me she beckons me to lean down.

"Where is the reserve wrapping paper with bears and purple bows?" She whispers.

" In the second building third floor section five. How did you find me?" I whisper back. Carol is watching me with a bemused expression. I brush the little girls hair back to show her the pointed ear. Her eyebrows shoot up.

"We, just made an educated guess at where you would go." She says and I pull her into the seat with me.

Our food comes and we all eat. Well the little elf just sips on my iced tea, until it was gone and I ate my shrimp. After we get her to the alley she looks at me and Carol.

"Lily, umm Bernard won't come out of his room and Curtis needs to drag him out. How do you pick his lock?" She asks me. Carol looks at me.

"You can pick locks?" She glares at me incredulously.

"What? Somebody has to know how to when people mess up and lock keys in buildings." I defend myself. Grabbing a sheet of paper out of thin air I write down detailed directions for picking his lock with a bobby pin. Turning to the little elf waiting patiently I give the last directions out loud. "Tell Curtis to ask Abby for a hairpin and to ask Michelle out already and if he doesn't you can smack him for me okay?" I tell her. She giggles and takes the paper and goes poof.

"Michelle?" Carol asks. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? We can date who we want as long as we a fortunately not in a position of power." I say. Imitating Bernards voice I quote him "With great power comes great responsibility and with great responsibility comes a terrible to-do list." Carol bursts out laughing as we head back down to the photoshoot.

We made it at 2:49 and the manager was so happy he said that he might just have to take a page out of my book. Carol started talking with the decorators for some of the sets, giving them helpful tips for the North Pole making it look more real.

I headed over to the dressing room to find the person supposed to help me with my makeup crying on the sofa.

"What is the matter?" I ask her, standing before her. She looks up at me and shoots up.

"Is it already three?" She asks hurriedly.

"No, about two fifty five." I tell her.

"Oh, I was just crying because I lost my engagement ring. It slipped off of my finger." She tells me.

I feel something I haven't felt in a while. Jealousy. She has something that I don't know if I will ever have before I die. She has somebody that loves her and she loves back. Somebody that loves her enough to stay with her forever.

Expanding some magic I locate it under the desk. Crawling over and spotting it I grab it and hand it to her.

"Is this it?" I ask her. Her eyes widen at the sight.

"Oh yes. How did you find it so fast?" She asks. I shrug.

"I've always been good at this type of thing." I tell her. T

The dress picked out for me is short, barely reaching mid thigh with about three layers of blue see through fabric with silver edging it doesn't have anything on the shoulders so only sheer tightness and bust is holding it up. The hem is jagged but controlled.

After fitting myself into the dress we decide to leave most of my hair down except for the front part to show off my ears. That part is twisted back in two parts on either side and pinned to the back of my head the bottoms of the tendrils caught in silver rings.

We add some glitter and gold tone to my skin and we are ready to do this. The first part of the shoot is the runway. I am surprised though, I am the only brunette. The rest are blondes or redheads. I have the longest hair by far.

When it is my turn to go the previous girl glares at me. Apparently she is a little jealous.

We decided that I would just go with some silver slippers. I floated out to the runway and walked. Changing my expression so that the photographers got a lot of good shots.

When I reached the end I stopped and stood with one knee bent out and a hand on my hip, snapping my head so that my hair splayed out in the hair around me. The cameras went crazy. Counting to seven I turned and walked back. Only one person was left.

"You think your so special." She sneered. I looked at her.

"Your just jealous because you can't work the cameras like I can." I spit back at her. She huffs and goes on.

We finish up shooting with the sets and go to get dressed in street clothes.

Afterwards the manager comes backstage to see me.

"Lily, you were the greatest out there! The photographers loved it! I mean really, they ate that stuff up like the gamblers gamble down the street!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks" I say to him. He holds out a box to me.

" I want you to have that dress that you wore. It's the only way to say thank you. I designed that dress and after you wore it everybody wants me to make them one. I want you to take that dress and keep it as a memo." He tells me. I am shocked.

"Uh, thank you." I say, I have never seen a human man that is this nice before.

I meet Carol outside and I show her the dress.

"Wow. That's something special." She says.

"Lets go home." I tell her. She nods. The whole deal took us four hours. It is seven and I suddenly feel very tired.

By the time we reach home Carol has to basically drag me into the room and lift me onto the bed.

I think back over the day. Thinking back to the makeup person that is engaged.

Why couldn't I be like her? Why couldn't Bernard get his head out of his butt and realize that I would die a thousand times if it made him happy.

Shocked at this statement from myself I sigh and look at the north star that is shining in the purple sky.

"Bernard, when will you get it?" I whisper into the dark silence letting sleep take over me.

Authors note: OBEEKABIES!!!!! I rolled out another chapter today!!! Kudos to me!!! Well this chapter had something different in it, and also a glance into Lilies feelings and her thoughts in this.

Cast talking:

Bernard: You just HAD to make me go seem like a bipolar jerk didn't you.

Author: Yes, because we needed you to get it through your head and realize that you love her.

Sesshomaru(yes I know.. he doesn't belong in this story) : Bernard and Lily sittin in a tree..

Bernard: Shut up you freaking anime person!

Sesshomaru: K-I-

Bernard: **grabs pen and holds it threateningly**

Author: Boys, there is pizza in the fridge.

Bernard and Sesshomaru: **run full speed to the kitchen**


	8. Bernard's wake up call news of danger

Meanwhile at the pole a little blonde elf skips through the bustle of workers to find Curtis sitting on the steps.

"Here Curtis!" she chimes, handing Curtis the instruction paper.

"Oh thanks Macy." Curtis looks at the paper trying to figure out what Lily meant. The little blonde elf (yes, I know I didn't say hair color before) taps Curtis on the shoulder.

"Lily also said to tell you to ask Abby for a hairpin and to ask Michelle out already and if you don't I can smack you for her." Macy says. Curtis looks up at her alarmed.

"Oh, and don't you just love my new nail job?" Macy holds up some formidably long nails with green polish on them.

"Uh, they are great, Macy." He stammers, making a mental note to ask Michelle out on pain of Macys nails.

"Thank you Curtis!" Macy calls as she skips away. Getting up, Curtis jogs up the steps to find Santa talking with some of the legendary figures.

"Oh Curtis, come here for a minute." Santa calls across the room. Always the obeying elf Curtis trudged over to where Santa was standing.

"Yes?" Curtis asked respectively. Santa looked grave. As did all the council members. Including Jack Frost.

"When you break into Bernard's room will you give him this for us?" Santa handed Curtis a metal cylinder that was used to hold important documents, messages ect.

"Um, sure Santa. How did you know that I was going to break into Bernard's room?" He asked.

"Well, you usually don't send out our best tracker out to the mundane world for the recipe for Scottish muffins. So I figured that you were going to ask the only other elf the way to pick Bernard's self made lock." Santa told him. He wasn't as un-noticing as children's stories put him out to be Curtis decided.

Nodding at Santa he continued on his way to Bernard's, canister in hand. Grabbing the instructions he withdrew a bobby pin from his pocket. Yes, it was Abby's, he had taken to "borrowing" her things to get on her nerves for nearly telling Michelle about him liking her.

'Okay, this should be a piece of cake. I wish I had a piece of cake.' Curtis thought as he moved the pin around in the lock, feeling for the catches she had written about.

Finally a satisfying click echoed in his skull. Smirking he slipped into his bosses room.

The place looked unlived in but a large lump under the dark green sheets told him differently.

Shuffling over to the bed he pulled the sheets off of the mass like guys do. (A/N: You know, if your dad ever woke you up he usually rips off the covers and basically freezes you awake if its winter time?)

"Bernard! No more nap time okay? You have been in here for a week!" (A/N: Okay, umm time goes differently at the north pole, one week in the N.P. equals about one and a half days in the human world) Curtis said loudly. Bernard raised his head and Curtis bit back a gasp.

His face was hollow and his eyes had black circles around them, holding no sign of life. Slowly as if in water he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm killing her Curtis, how could I sleep?" Bernard said quietly. In truth, Bernard hadn't slept all week just laid there in his bed, his face buried in his pillow watching the days blur by in silence.

Curtis felt a pang of pity for his friend.

"Well, Santa gave me this to give to you after I broke into your room." Curtis said softly while handing him the canister.

"Yeah, thanks." Bernard said while accepting the silver cylinder. "By the way, you are so dead for getting into my room." Bernard continued while shaking the paper out. Curtis watched as he sat up quickly while reading the contents.

"Oh, no." Bernard breathed. "Not, him, not now." He continued while getting up from bed and hurriedly changing his clothing.

"What?" Curtis asked.

" Billy is back." Was all Bernard needed to say and Curtis got up as well standing very stiff and formal.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

" He was sighted. And apparently he got one of our own too. And from this factory not any of the towns." Bernard was hurriedly packing small things into his bags.

Curtis fought back a groan.

"Bernard, your going to murder with your bare hands for saying this but the only person gone from this factory is Lily." Curtis sighed as Bernard.

"I know. She is safe for now but I don't know for how long. I'm going to get her." Bernard started shoving his feet into his shoes. "Call Charlie will you? I am going to need his help." Bernard tossed Curtis a cell phone. An iphone no less. Curtis quickly dialed the number and told Charlie the situation. Charlie immediately agreed to help Bernard.

"Bernard, don't do anything stupid." Curtis called as Bernard disappeared in a shower of golden sparks. He didn't need to know the location of Lily to find her. He just needed to want to find her.


	9. Chapter 9 Saving Her

I reappeared at the end of Charlie's driveway. Charlie was already outside with a small bag slung over his shoulder and an orange parka zipped halfway up.

"Hey, you ready?" Charlie asked jogging down the driveway when he spotted me. Worlds most stupid question right there if you ask me- of course I was ready!

"Yeah, as ready as I will ever be I have to find her or else bad things happen either way." I answered him. "Come on." I say, keeping my internal screaming to myself and putting my hand on his shoulder. I teleported, Lilys face staring at me in my minds eye. We ended up in an alley that smelled like booze and general filth. A homeless man with a large bottle of alcohol took one look at us and started chugging his alcohol with more fervor. How he got the alcohol is beyond me.

"Vegas?" Charlie asked to nobody in particular. I raised my eyebrow. Why would my 'bond' with Lily take me to Las Vegas? It sounded a hell of a lot like her to go somewhere like here though. She loves parties. A scent wafted across my nose, it smelled just like Lily. Roses with a hint of moss after a big storm. No way it could be anybody but her.

"Yeah, Vegas, I can smell her around here." It was Charlie's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"It's an elf thing. Don't ask me to explain... I will just get you a book when we get back with Lily." I mutter and start walking to the apartment that Lily's scent trailed to.

A lot of bums were in this place but luckily they were in the largest apartment that took up the whole top part.

I jiggled the door handle. Locked.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath.

"I thought elves didn't curse." Charlie asked.

"Only the little ones don't." I glance at him and then glanced around. "Don't tell Lily I know how to do this."

"Do what?" Charlie asked. I pulled out a small paperclip from my pocket and straightened out the string of metal. Jiggling the metal inside the lock for a few minutes I heard the click I wanted to. Gripping the handle I opened the door and promptly lost my breath.

The room was a wreck. Everything was thrown in different directions but one thing remained untouched. A small coffee table was perfectly fine and a note was lying on it. I raced over to the table and grabbed the sheet of paper. Fine luxurious writing was on it. Somebody had taken their time to write this. Shockingly, my name was on it.

_Bernard,_

_I am taking the liberty of addressing this to you because your name was the name she screamed when my men dragged her out the door. You will find the missus Clause locked in the bedroom. Don't worry, we gave her food. This little elf who is so infatuated with you I must say is a fighter. I suggest that you be proud of her because that's all you will ever get to do. She is my experiment. I will get back to the Pole, I will get my revenge. I will hurt those I remember. And you unfortunately are one of them. I do so hope you will get here in time to watch your darling she-elf either die or become in servitude to me. She is, fact very pretty however so I am in favor of letting her live. _

_Always watching,_

Billy.

I crumpled the paper anger beginning to heat my blood and pound in my brain. . I knew exactly where Billy was. Why hadn't I thought of it sooner? Where else would he be? God I'm stupid.

"Charlie, get your step-mom, I'm going to go get Lily." I said before teleportating out.

Baznīca no mirušajiem.

Church of the dead. It had been Billy's home once. Where he had lived with a priest in the dark ages.

The towering dark grey slab stone building stood against a stony sky out here in England. I wasn't sure what part of England I was in but did it matter? The place looked exactly as I remembered it. I let myself inside the ancient building. Inside however, everything was different; it was no more a church inside than a mouse was a cat. Oh yes the architecture and art was still there but the contraptions inside it were no more religious than a math book.

A laughing sound came from above and I looked up. There he was. Still in all his deathly glory. Billy was not an ugly man, no; he had what you could call a mysterious look to his face. His nearly albino pale skin was contrasted greatly by the jet black locks of hair that now grew slightly past his shoulders. Billy's eyes were now a very unsettling red now. I did not like it at all. Nothing here was like it should be.

"You are finally here." Billy spoke. "It took you long enough, I was about to start torturing my little victim here when you showed up. Too bad you wouldn't be able to tell from the number the guards did on here." Billy frowned at this. I growled quietly. How dare he presume to hurt her!

"Where is she Billy?" I had to hurry, there were only eight days of Christmas left and time was already running out.

"Oh, she is right here. I was so hoping for a hello or something." Billy mused while drawing out of the way, the black cloak he wore dripped with something dark. I swallowed the lump in my throat, not that it helped any.

The sight he gave me tore everything I had out. Lily was chained to the wall up there her dark brown hair looked black and I immediately knew that it was blood that changed her hair. She was wearing some dainty blue strapless dress so that I could see all the bruises and cuts on her arms and legs. I couldn't see her face because her head was hanging.

"And if you are wondering, she is alive. Her breathing is just not too good at the moment though." Billy looked thoughtful. He raised his hand and stroked her hair, his hand turning pink. "Such a pretty elf."

I couldn't believe his gall… to take what is mine and hurt it. Wait, when did I start thinking like this. I blinked my eyes to clear my head this was not the time to think about what and what isn't mine, I needed to save Lily with only seven days till Christmas left. Lily might not even make it till then with all the crap I put her through. And what I had said. God did I regret saying those words. If only I could take them back.

"Billy, give her back. I'm sorry that I turned you in but you couldn't keep using the other elves for harmful experiments. "I called up.

"I know you are because look where it got you, firstly, it got you here, secondly it got your girlfriend half dead because of you. Really, I just sped up the process." Billy reminded me. And as much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

"You know what, you are right. You are completely right. Just, don't punish her for what I did. Punish me." I said and dropped to the floor on my knees, head hanging.

"I like that idea." Was all I heard and then I was up on the wall as well. Lily dropped unceremoniously to the ground, her body bruising even more. At least she was finally safe from his wrath now. "I have to ask though. Why do you take her place when you know that whatever happens you will be ten times worse if not more than what she got?" Billy questioned. I raised my head to look him dead in the eye.

"I love her, simple as that." I tell him. Pain shoots through my entire body and I am left breathless. But something happens I am not prepared for. A pink and orange spirit floats into the room with us. Billy's face is transfigured to one of pure horror as a woman forms out of the mist. She is beautiful and I know exactly who she is. The spirit of love. I have never actually seen her. Some of the legendary figures have but not all. She is a very rare person to see. I her eyes land on me and I am filled with euphoria at her gaze.

"Bernard," She says softly and I feel at peace. Happy really, whole. "Thank you for showing what love is for I haven't seen it in a while in its truest form." She continues, smiling softly. Her voice sounds like falling autumn leaves. But now her happy face turns sour as she looks at Billy.

"You, you are not a kind or loving person at all. You hold grudges and take out your anger on others. For this, you will be sent to an in between world where until you realize what love is you will stay." She commands. Billy fades away into nothing. Then I am free. I drop to the floor beside Lily. She is too pale, she almost looks white. I look up at the spirit before I teleport us away.

"Thank you for saving us." I whisper with what energy I have before leaving the horrible place at last with my beautiful Lily in my arms.

A/N: well here it is finally! I had the biggest writers block of all time which is why there were no updates. Finally a new story came to my head and got my thoughts flowing clearly now. Finally I can finish my story and begin new again! But watch out. This isn't the end. Still a few chappies left.


	10. Deaf ears hear the most or do they?

After the rescue, worry settled in again. Billy hadn't lied. The process had sped up when she was in his clutches. By my own guessing she had three days, give or take, to live. The problem was, she wouldn't wake up. I could do nothing. I, the great Bernard, was, for one of the few times in my life, powerless. And it irked me like nothing ever had. All I could do was sit by her small bed and watch her slowly disappear. Even now, she looked like she was made of glass. Some color still resided in her but it wasn't much.

Brushing back the wayward curls from her face I began to talk. Not like I usually did: begging her to wake up, asking her not to die. Instead I began to tell her about herself in my eyes. I supposed she deserved it after I had been such an ass.

Don't get me wrong, I don't like swearing but at the moment 'ass' seemed a pretty good descriptive word for how I had acted. I had acted like that for years. Hundreds of years. How I was going to make it up to her was still beyond me but for now, this small doorway into my mind seemed enough.

"You know, you're not as annoying as I say you are to your face," I started, unsure of how to begin this. In truth I knew what I had to say but how to say it was a completely different feat. "I enjoy the way you question things, you make me think. Sure it makes me mad that somebody might just one day prove me wrong. I could tell you about your looks but I'm sure you already know everything I could possibly say to you. But it won't hurt to remind you." I cut off. My throat was tightening painfully already, the very features I was about to describe I had before insulted quite cruelly. Taking a few deep breaths, I began again.

"Your skin looks like to me as if the sun in the dessert at dusk- yes I have been there don't ask, decided to take residence inside you. It's hard for me to not run my fingers over it when you're around. Your hair, what is there to say about it other than it is wild, beautiful and perfectly frames your eyes. Your eyes are my favorite part you know, most elf eyes show Christmas, yours don't. They show this wildness, as if they belonged to the jungle. They sparkle when your emotions are high and I love it." The old me would have been painfully embarrassed by now. I couldn't have cared less. This baring of my thoughts, it was so…different. Exhilarating different, I felt lighter, like my heart could fly right out of my chest. I had to keep going. The drain stopper had been pulled; the water wasn't to be stopped now.

I grabbed her hand. The frail hand simply laid there, engulfed in my own hand, a hand that had written for hours on end. A hand that had opened the door to my cold empty bachelors home for years. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to open that door to a cold and empty home for more that a few more days. Her hand felt different but I kept talking.

"You know I love your attitude right? Not all joyful like the rest of them. Sure, call me a pessimist when you wake up. I'm fine with it as long as it's you that has it. No, you're sad sometimes, angry most times because of me, but when have I ever really seen you actually happy?" I thought now of what was now left to say. The thing I never thought I would ever say. Until now.

"I would do anything to make you happy Lily. Having you here with me makes me happy enough so I want to return the favor. I'd marry you this second if you could talk."

Giving the warm hand a squeeze, tiredness suddenly took over my senses. My body felt like it had been lined with lead and heated up comfortably. Without much thought I crawled onto the bed, pulling Lily into my arms and drifted off to sleep realizing in the moment before I totally lost consciousness that this is how I wanted to spend the rest of my evenings, nights, mornings. I wanted to spend those hours wrapped around Lily, feeling her small form pressed against mine, feeling in my chest that I had somebody to love, protect, honor and care for.

AUTHORS NOTE: GUYS IM SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! PLEASE SOMEBODY SMACK ME! Well in return I have gifted you with a piece of fluff and some hope. Four boyfriends and one summer later, here I am re reading my stories so I can actually write what happens next.


End file.
